Forgive me father, I have sinned
by Geeses2be
Summary: “Forgive me father, for I have Sinned. It didn’t start, it had begun. It was the start of the War of World Destruction. The Beginning of the End…” Hermione Granger stumbles into a church in the middle of the last battle, between only her and Draco of whic


Disclaimer: I only wrote the plot.

**Forgive me Father, For I have Sinned.**

**Chapter 1 – The Rosary**

Hermione Granger, 25 year old witch, stumbled towards the church.

This should buy her some time. Her boots splashed in the puddles and soaked her tight black pants and tight black shirt, numbing her to the core, and covering her with mud. Her hands tightened around her two daggers that were dripping blood endlessly, as though the daggers themselves were bleeding.

She struggled to open the large doors that covered the front of the building, collapsing once and finally managed to pull herself into the large house of God.

She clutched her broken arm and sheltered herself from the pelting rain which had mixed sweat and blood.

Her blood. _His Blood._ Mixed together.

She waited inside as she heard the large doors slam close behind her and she slowly limped forwards, down the aisle as though she was walking the Death walk in front of millions of spectators.

She reached the end and looked up at the giant crucified Jesus that stood there, surrounded by unlit candles, providing no warmth.

One of her small knives slipped from her hand skidding across the floor and she fell to her knees.

She felt the urge to tell her fears to the statue. She didn't want to go into the confessional, she knew that now was not the appropriate time but she vowed that if she ever survived this she would come back to the church and confess all of her sins properly, but this would do for know.

Hermione closed her eyes and gave a shuddering breath, and Prays the Rosary.

She opened her eyes again and bowed her head.

"Forgive me father, for I have Sinned." Hermione whispered. Her voice echoed around her and bounced off the walls, surrounding her, drowning her, with her own words.

"It has been…7, no 9 years since my last confession.

I have sinned against you whom I should love above all things; I firmly intend, with your help, after this incident, after the war, to do penance, to sin no more, and to avoid whatever leads me to sin. My Savior Jesus Christ suffered and died for us. In his name, my God, have mercy.

It didn't start, it had begun, and the worse was when I killed my first man, at the age of 17. It was the start of the War of World Destruction. The Beginning of the End…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sod Off, Malfoy!"

"Me! _You're _the one who came to _my_ table!"

"Only to get the bloody book!"

"Yes, A book that _I_ was using you know!"

"Which you stole off me!"

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Always exaggerating on details, Granger."

"How the hell am I exaggerating! You took it from me! Straight out of my hands!"

"You didn't exactly protest now did you?"

"You put a silencing charm on me!"

"Well, you could have gotten it back afterwards."

"We were in a Potions class!"

"Well, that is just your problem; I don't see why you're bothering me about it."

Hermione gave a frustrated growl. Draco merely raised an eyebrow.

"Give me my book you stupid low-life ferret." Hermione gritted out.

Draco stood and held the book loosely in his hands, he crossed his arms. "Now that was uncalled for, Granger. Here I am helping you out of the goodness of my heart trying to help you find your book you lost and there you stand calling me names. Hardly Fair I'll say."

Hermione clenched her fists. "I didn't loose it! You stole it and you're holding it right there!" she pointed.

Draco sighed and frowned. "If you want this book so badly, I have a proposition for you?"

"What is it?" Hermione shot out, without hesitation.

"You have to steal Potters cloak for me."

"What? The one on him? Sick."

Draco rolled his eyes. "No you over-grown wombat, His invisibility cloak"

"No. Not a chance. It's Harry's and there's no way in hell I'm ever giving it to _you._ Nope. Never." Hermione put her hands on her hip in a definite stubborn way and Draco gave a wicked smile.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione paced the common room.

'right. How can I take it without him noticing. Well of course he's going to notice he sneaks out with it every other night. Well I can just say he lost it somewhere. Right. Fine, but how am I going to get it with being noticed? Ha-ha! Harry's Invisabil-'

Hermione smacked herself on the forehead.

'that's what I'm stealing moron!'

"Are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione jumped and gave a started yelp.

"Oh, geeses, Harry, you scared me half to Death! Yes. Yes. I'm Absolutely fine. Hehe."

Hermione looked around nervously and fidgeted with her fingers.

Harry peered at her suspiciously. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"mmm? Oh yes. Perfectly fine. Um. Where's Ron?"

Harry gave a wave in the direction of the common room exit. "He's got detention. He's got it with professor Snape so he'll probably be out most of the night. You know, if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you, you know that right?"

Hermione nodded, the guilt washing over her in heavy waves.

Harry stared at her for awhile, Hermione feeling as though she was about to explode, but thankfully he turned and headed up to the boys dormitory with a 'goodnight'.

'Malfoy is soooo going to pay. I can't believe he bribed me with such a vile horrible-' Hermione blushed as she thought of Draco leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

'no. don't think of it Hermione. It was a nasty trick, expecially how he tricked me into kissing him back!' She blushed again.

She growled and stormed to the trap door leading to the Head common room, slammed to the door and headed to her room with a "Damn Malfoy! I hate him!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


End file.
